PF SW Dawn of Jade
'''Jadeämmerung''' Unruhige Zeiten stehen der uralten Hisui Kaze Familie bevor! Der Rückzug der kolonialmächte beeinflusst den Shogun. Eine neue Ordnung kämpft gegen die Ausbeutung der Fremden. Das Geschlecht der Jadekaiser regt sich im Exiel. Für Jade kann ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen. Du, Ein Freund ein heimisch gewordener Fremder oder gar ein Mitglid des Hisui Kaze Clan wirst zum Bōdo Kyōen (Rastfestmahl) geladen und kannst deine Stimme, Dein Schwert und deine Magie für das Schicksal Jades erheben. '''Kampanienregeln:''' Wie Immer verwenden wir die Shatterd World Regeln und den Hintergrund.(bitte Lesen) Hinzugekommen sind die bessern Skill regeln. Jade ist Kulturreiche und wenig industrialisierter Bereich der Shatter Worlds . Im Hinterland leben noch die Geister und Oni. Wichtige Küstenstäte sind kolonialisiert und Hochmodern. Stark Technisierte Charaktäre Tragen das Stigma des Fremden und/oder des Unterdrückers mit sich. Alle Klassen könne gespielt werden Technisierte Regelmechaniken z.B vom Arteficer können auch Jadifiziert werden auf z.B von geistern besessene Gegenstände. Dies ist einen Character-Story-Based Kampanje und stellt gewisse Anforderungen: Charaktere müssen explizit zugelassen werden und werden eng mit der Geschichte verknüpft. Im verlauf der Kampanie entwickelt sich die Geschichte der Charaktere stark weiter. Regelmäßige Anwesenheit, Beteiligung und Zeitinvestition ist für die Spielfreude maßgeblich. Less Rule-Gaming more Charakter and Plot. Helden haben ein Ehre Attribut wenn der Erbe zum Nokemono (Außgestoßenen) wird änder sich die Kampanjengesinnung zu böse. Außegestoßene haben andere mehr handlungsoptionen und durchaauß großen nutzen. Epfohlen ist zu beginn für die Spier eher ein Neutraler oder Guter Ansatz auf den sich die Gruppe geschlossen einigen muss. Die Spieler müssen die Hausregeln Und Kampanjenhintergrund regeln mindestens einmal gelesen haben. Abschnitte die schon verinnerlicht haben können natürliche übersprungen werden. Wir verwenden die Pathfinder 2.0 Spells. Was Zauberwirken das leben deutlich vereinfacht. Hier als übersichtliche Liste: https://spellfinder.joffrey.eu/ Die Endlevel Stärke von Magiern wird besser verteilt auf jetzt lohnt sich auf den frühen Level jeder Zauber. Grad 1 und 2 Zauber sind ca doppelt so stark. (Crit heißt bei Zauber: Miss/sucseed Save by 10 or more) Ein paar '''Charakterideen:''' '''Familienerbe''' der Hisui Kaze: Möglicher neuer Führer des Hauses und der Ganzen Nation, bei mehreren Spielern eine Erbwetstreit wer sich die meiste solodarität in der Gruppe sichern kann. '''Treue Wache/Samurei''': Edle/unedle Hauswache des Erben mit engen Beziehungen und Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten am Horizont wenn der Herr nun endlich erfolgreich wird. '''Hausdiener.''' Treuer Diener der für seien Herren nach Größe Strebt. In großen Schatten ist viel Platz. '''Fremder Freund '''der Familie: Ein Mysteriöser unbekannter mit exotischen Fähigkeiten die er in die Dienste des Klans gestellt hat. Was sind seine Motive? '''Wu-Jen''' der Hausmagier, Seeher oder Orakel des Clans. Ein ruf aus dem Geisterreich sucht das Gehör der Hisui Kaze und verpricht die endekung eines Alten oder Neuen Schicksals. '''Nokemono '''Eindgebundener. Ein Außgestoßener oder Sträfling. Gebunden durch Eide, Drohungen oder Angst vor Verfolgung. War es ein Magischer Schwur oder die Ehre die ihn bei dem Hisui Kaze Erben hält. Welch Dunkles Schicksal folgt ihm hier dem Horizont? Zu all diesen Rollen gibt es einen großen Hintergrundplot ich würde mich freuen wen dieser Wargenommen wird. Der Hausdiener Plot kann am einfachten aus der Kampanj entfernt werden kann so zur schüchternen „ich halt mich raus und mach platz für andere Geschichten“ Variante werden. Links: '''[[PF SW Kampangenregeln|Kampagnenwelt&Hintergrund]]''' '''[[PF Hausregeln|Spielregeln]]''' '''[[Shattered Worlds|Zurück zu den Shattered Worlds]]''' '''[[PF SW Dawn of Jade Helden|Die Helden]] ''' '''[[PF SW Dawn of Jade Zusammenfassung der Spieabende|Zusammenfassung der Spielabende]]''' '''[[PF SW Dawn of Jade NSC's, Orte, Parteien und Begenungen|NSC's, Orte und Begegnungen]]'''